


Drinking Buddies

by Eiliem



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunkenness, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from chapter 552 - Shanks and Ace turn reminiscing about Luffy into a drinking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Buddies

Ace has never been drunk before, to the endless amusement of Shanks and his crew. Luffy had been too young for them to throw him a real party, but they have no such qualms about the teenage captain of the Spade pirates. He and his crew are plied with booze and food, and in no time at all everyone is singing Bink's Sake with enthusiasm.

Hands down the favourite part of the evening (night and early morning), is when Hashi begins his chopstick dance and the already tipsy Ace snorts sake out his nose.

"_You_! You taught him that! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

Hashi is delighted to hear that Luffy still performs his favourite trick – and shares it with others – and Ace is met with demands for more stories about Luffy-exploits. He, in turn, wants to hear the story of Luffy's rescue from Shanks, and other members of the crew jump in with tales of their own.

It quickly devolves into something of a drinking game: Who Has Luffy Scared More.

"Well, there was the first day we tried to take him swimming. Dropped right to the bottom. And we'd taken him a bit deep, right, I mean he lived right by the sea, never crossed our minds he couldn't swim _at all_! And he kept _trying_."

"Yeah? Well how about when he firsht… when he first… he made up an attack like a shlin… like a sligsh… like a sling-"

"A slingshot?"

"_Yesh_! Yes and he… he kept, over and over – right into the water!"

Groans of sympathy, and Ace is the uncontested winner of this round.

Of course, according to Shanks' rules, the _winner_ takes a shot. And Ace, with seven years knowing Luffy to Shanks' one, simply has _more stories_. More moments of _ohmygoddidhejustdothat_. More desperate dives into the water after a hammer who just. Couldn't. _Stay away from the damned sea_.

Ace is going to be so very, very hung over in the morning.

"Okay, okay – your turn to start now."

"We were 'n the jungle and…no food so Luffy he… goes and just eats this shtu – stupid big mushroom. Din't even shtop and think, you know, poison or anything."

Luffy will eat anything; the Red-Hair pirates are well acquainted with this fact.

"And then he starts… a fit… having a fit, on the ground, and I thought… he's going to die, there's no help," the young man's voice catches and maybe this wasn't as funny as they thought it would be. But then "and he's _laughing_ the lil…the little…the bastard. High as a… thing, um… flying-"

"A kite?"

"That! It was druggy…something, like happy or-"

"Luffy stumbled onto a patch of Laughing Mushrooms while you two were lost in a jungle?"

The look on Ace's face could only ever belong to someone who knows Luffy well: indignation, remembered worry (_fear_), and helpless amusement. Because _of course_ Luffy would stumble across the prized mushrooms in the middle of nowhere, _of course_ he would drug himself up while lost.

It's at this point that Shanks decides Ace has had enough – they're having fun, no point boozing the boy into unconsciousness. He's about two hours and twenty shots too late. Ace mumbles a last "Such a pain… always have to… look out… worry 'bout-" and passes out.

* * *

Ace is less fun in the morning: hung over, grumpy and miserable.

Shanks still thinks it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Shanks, corrupting innocents and having a good time doing it. XP
> 
> For anyone interested in Ace &amp; Luffy hijinks, two of the incidents Ace mentions appear in the following fic: [Out of the Ocean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/20785) and [When in the Jungle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/20162)


End file.
